Lana Lang (New Earth)
Lana Lang (of New Earth), was the Daily Planet's Business Editor, mother of Clark Peter Ross, aunt to Linda Lang, ex-wife of Pete Ross, and childhood friend of Superman. Orgin Lana's origin story and motivations have been constantly altered during the Modern Age. Following the Crisis, her origin was rewritten such that Lana was deeply in love with Clark Kent, who did not return her love. He revealed his powers to her just before they left high school, and when Superman appeared she made the connection and became something of an obsessed stalker. This stalking proved to be caused by a long-term conspiracy of the Oan-created androids, the Manhunters, from whose control Lana and the rest of Smallville's children born around the same time as her were eventually freed. Her origin was changed again in 2003, when she and Clark were established as having had a romantic relationship in high school. This version of the character leaves Smallville shortly after Clark himself leaves to explore the world. She was changed yet again following the Infinite Crisis, and her romantic relationship with Clark was strengthened; though they still eventually broke up, they remained fairly close into adulthood. Lana later attended Metropolis University and pursued a degree in Business and became a successful businesswoman. Summary Man of Steel Lana Lang is in love with Clark Kent, but he does not return her affections. He reveals his powers to her just after both have graduated high school; she is devastated, because she has finally realized he doesn't love her. Some time later Superman appears in Metropolis, and she quickly makes the connection between the two. She becomes obsessed with Superman, and begins stalking him. Lex Luthor takes note of this and, believing her to have some inside information on Superman's identity, has her kidnapped and tortured. She does not reveal Superman's identity and is rescued by him. Her obsession with Superman was proved to be caused by a long-term conspiracy of the Oan-created androids, the Manhunters, from whose control Lana and the rest of Smallville's children born around the same time as her were eventually freed. First Lady Lana marries Pete Ross, and together the pair have a child who they name after Martha Kent. Ross runs alongside Lex Luthor in the latter's bid for the presidency. The pair succeeds, and when Luthor eventually falls from grace, Ross becomes President. Lana thus becomes First Lady. However, her relationship with Ross falls apart, and she begins to romantically pursue Clark Kent again, who resists her advances. She and Ross briefly reconcile. CEO Lana Lang Lana becomes the CEO of LexCorp. (While in charge of the company, she presides over the sale of Kryptonite to the government in order to keep LexCorp in the black, as well as overseeing the implantation of a series of Kryptonite caches around the globe designed to defend against Superman going rogue. When confronted by Superman she detonates these Kryptonite caches, creating Kryptonite dirty bombs that fill the air with Kryptonite particles, forcing all Kryptonians to evacuate the planet.) However, this entire scenario is later revealed to be a simulation created in the Batcomputer. She later repents (Since it never took place she had no need to repent; this is a glitch.) and attempts to aid Superman in a fight against Atlas, and is fired from LexCorp for her efforts, under a section of her contract that explicitly forbids aiding any Kryptonians using LexCorp resources. Insect Queen Lana grows close to Supergirl, and takes a job at the Daily Planet as the editor for the business section of the paper. Supergirl adopts the identity of Linda Lang, Lana's niece, and the pair move into an apartment together in Metropolis. Lana begins experiencing unexplained health problems, collapsing twice. She goes to a hospital, but apparently dies while in the midst of an operation. However, she is actually becoming the host of the Insect Queen, who takes over the hospital and kidnaps Supergirl in the hopes of using the young woman to create a hybrid army. Supergirl escapes and frees Lana of her possession with the help of Kryptonian technology. The pair briefly have a falling out over Lana's concealing of her condition, but eventually reconcile. Erased Before the universe was erased, Lana was last seen talking to Kara while driving to Smallville. She was expressing joy about spending the Christmas holiday's with her son. She was also later seen spending time with the entire kent family. Gallery Pictures Lana_Lang_New_Earth_009.jpg Lananewearth.png LanaandCPRoss.jpg Word.png Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Lana Lang variations Category:New Earth Universe